


Target Practice

by universal_reno



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: ...or am I?, Crack, F/M, I'm Sorry, Jensen is a spy even when he doesn't mean to be, Random Pairing, irresponsible gun use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Post-game. In which Jensen is surprised, MacReady overcomes his prejudices, Aria is irresistible, and Miller wishes he could just have a normal team for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you don’t leave me alone with lots of beer and no power or internet for two days during a hurricane… At some point the idea of MacReady/Aria got in my head and refused to leave. Apparently Aria was a Marine before she joined TF29, so I fully expect she’d impress the hell out of him once they let her be a field agent. And putting Jensen in awkward situations is far too much fun. At some point he'll learn to carry enough biocells to keep the invisibility effect from failing at inopportune moments XD

Try as he might to account for every eventuality, some things still managed to take Jensen by surprise. In this case, at least, he was inclined to forgive himself the oversight since he was fairly sure all the predictive modeling in the world couldn’t have anticipated the present turn of events.

He’d gone to the shooting range mostly to work off stress, but partly to illustrate to MacReady and the other Naturals at TF29 that no, he did not just rely on his augs to carry him through combat situations, thank you very much. Though admittedly things between him and his nominal superior had smoothed over considerably since London. Somewhere between saving their boss from the Orchid and stopping a one-eyed Ukrainian psycho from blowing up half the city, MacReady had finally been forced to acknowledge his competence as an agent, and since then they’d come, dare he say it, to respect each other. Not that this had done anything to stop either of them from giving the other grief on a regular basis. The day just didn’t feel complete otherwise.

If Jensen was in need of ammunition for their ongoing banter it appeared that fate had seen fit to deliver him the absolute motherload today. He was putting his coat away in a locker at the range when he heard a shot go wide and slam into the dividing wall. He instinctively dropped to crouch below the observation window. It would take more than one stray round to get through the glass, but he’d had way too many people try to put another bullet in his skull to take chances. A moment later he glanced up over the edge to assess whether anyone was in fact attempting to murder him today. Then he froze, barely having the presence of mind to engage his cloak. If zombie Marchenko had been in there taking potshots at the ghost of Hugh Darrow it would have been slightly less surprising than the actual scenario currently unfolding.

In the booth closest to the window was Aria. Normally she was the best shot at TF29 bar Miller, but distraction could wreck even the surest aim. Said distraction was currently being supplied in droves by none other than Duncan MacReady. Based on their current position Jensen imagined the offending shot had been fired with Mac’s arms around her, his hands covering hers on the pistol that now lay forgotten beside them. At the moment Aria had one hand (the augmented one, which just made the whole thing that much more unexpected) down the front of Mac’s pants while the other fumbled with the buckles on his coat. MacReady, ever the skilled multi-tasker, had managed to get her bra undone while kissing her senseless.

Jensen dropped back below the window and crept silently out of the locker room. His cloak failed just as the door slid open, and he found himself staring up at an understandably startled Jim Miller. Jensen quickly stood and slammed a hand into the opposite side of the doorway hard enough to dent the frame. To his credit Miller barely flinched, but his glare was more confused than disapproving.

“Boss, trust me, you don’t want to go in there.”

Miller recalibrated his expression to a more suitable degree of irritation, then borderline fury when Jensen dropped and arm around his shoulders and steered him back down the corridor.

“Agent Jensen, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Are you drunk?”

Jensen shook his head, partially in denial but mostly in an effort to dislodge the mental image of the closest thing he had to a friend on the taskforce giving his direct (and previously anti-Aug) superior a semi-public handjob.

“Range is occupied, sir. MacReady and Aria are working on…tactics.”

Miller was less than convinced. Jensen looked like he’d just stumbled across a particularly gruesome crime scene. Except he’d seen that happen before, and the agent hadn’t been nearly this flustered. Certainly it hadn’t resulted in anything as drastic as calling him ‘sir’ with such a total lack of snark.

“Tactics?” he asked skeptically.

“You know, teamwork. And coordination. At this rate coordination is most definitely going to be a major factor.”

Miller subtly attempted to direct them toward the infirmary. Head injury was beginning to seem like the most reasonable explanation. But by that point they were nearly at the foot of the stairs, and Jensen practically took off at a sprint.

“You can check the security feed if you really want to see for yourself, but I’d advise against it. I’ll be at my desk if you need me.”

_Calling Koller to see if it’s possible to selectively delete memories,_ he added to himself. But something told him that the thought of where else in the office Mac and Aria might have worked on ‘team building’ and ‘encouraging diversity’ wouldn’t be as easy to shake as that year he’d lost in Alaska.

**Author's Note:**

> This is as close as it gets to M/F from me, but I’ve got a couple more Jensen/Koller things in the works. Hit me up if you have any requests for them. Or Jensen/Any Random Guy for that matter.


End file.
